1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a neck/back support system and more particularly pertains to providing physical bracing to a neck and to a lower back of a wearer while abating adverse movement of such braced neck and lower back, the providing of bracing and the abating of adverse movement being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of neck and back supports of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, neck and back supports of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting the neck and back of a wearer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a neck/back support system that allows providing physical bracing to a neck and to a lower back of a wearer while abating adverse movement of such braced neck and lower back, the providing of bracing and the abating of adverse movement being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the neck/back support system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing physical bracing to a neck and to a lower back of a wearer while abating adverse movement of such braced neck and lower back, the providing of bracing and the abating of adverse movement being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved neck/back support system which can be used for providing physical bracing to a neck and to a lower back of a wearer while abating adverse movement of such braced neck and lower back, the providing of bracing and the abating of adverse movement being done in a safe, reliable, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.